People enjoy eating quality food that is prepared by good restaurants. Nevertheless, sometimes people may not want to go to a restaurant, but instead may prefer to have food delivered to them. To meet this demand, a courier may deliver food prepared by a restaurant to a customer at a delivery location. For example, a service may enable customers to order food items from any of a variety of restaurants, and may arrange for couriers to deliver the food items from the restaurants to the customers. However, if an insufficient number of couriers are available at any particular time, or if the couriers are too far from a pickup location, the food items may be delivered late, may be delivered cold, and/or may be delivered under other unsatisfactory circumstances. Alternatively, if too many couriers are available, then some couriers may be idle and/or may not be adequately compensated for their time and service.